Scarlet Snow (Bahasa ver)
by Yokuseino Kotori
Summary: When the empire of Griffen pitted Dayak tribesmen against Orient merchants in order to monopolize trade in Borneo island, a boy started questioning the way the world works. English version coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Scarlet Snow**

**Chapter 1 (This Arc's Ending is Stated Somewhere Here)**

5 orang duduk di sekitar meja kayu lonjong. Kabin itu tidak begitu luas, hanya cukup untuk meja lonjong tersebut yang berada di tengah kabin, 7 kursi yang mengitarinya, dan beberapa kursi lain yang diletakkan berpasangan mengelilingi meja dan ketujuh kursinya. Lentera-lentera minyak tempel di dinding dan satu lentera gantung tepat di atas meja menerangi kabin.

"Bagaimana situasi sekarang di pulau Borneo, Azuri ?" kata seorang lelaki berjanggut dan berambut putih dengan kacamata bundar kecil. Wajahnya yang pucat meneteskan keringat ke seragam angkatan darat kerajaan Griffen yang ia pakai.

"Boulton, bisa santai sedikit ? Kapal ini takkan tenggelam malam ini, tahu." jawab wanita paruh baya yang ditanyai sambil melirik ke kertas catatannya. Rambut coklat auburnnya yang panjang dikuncir karena iklim Borneo yang panas dan lembab. "Chester dan aku mendapatkan informasi-"

"-bahwa di pemukiman hulu sungai, penduduk lokal dari suku Dayak dan para pedagang Orient sudah bentrok." lanjut Chester yang duduk di sebelah Azuri tanpa melirik kertasnya sedikit pun. Kumis hitamnya bergoyang setiap kali ia bicara. "Penduduk lokal menyerbu dan menjarah sebuah toko Orient. Ketika kaum Orient yang lain datang, mereka membalas dengan mengunci para penjarah dalam toko tersebut, lalu membakar semuanya hidup-hidup."

"Hmph. Bagus. Kaum Orient sudah lama mendominasi perdagangan di sini, kapal-kapal dagang kita tak bisa bersaing. Tapi semua itu takkan penting lagi, asalkan kita memastikan pasukan Griffen bisa masuk dengan mulus ke Borneo. _Devide et impera_ !" komentar lelaki lain berkemeja safari. Kepala botak dan keriput muka menunjukkan umurnya yang sudah besar. Hanya ia yang tak terlihat seperti tentara di rapat ini, selain Azuri dan Chester yang memang mata-mata.

"Terima kasih, Descant." Boulton berdiri dan berjalan ke jendela, memandang ke siluet hitam daratan di kejauhan. "Bagaimana dengan kota Bekantan sendiri ?"

"Kudengar lusa wakil-wakil suku Dayak dan kaum Orient akan bertemu di pulau Danan beberapa ratus kilometer dari sini. Mereka tak sebarbar yang kukira." jawab Descant setengah bercanda.

"Apa informasimu bisa dipercaya, Descant ? Kau pedagang, bukan mata-mata." sergah Chester dengan senyum mengejek.

Descant berdeham dan pura-pura membaca kertas di tangannya dengan serius seolah tak mendengar.

Sosok kelima, seorang lelaki dengan kumis gaya Chaplin dan rambut hitam klimis yang disisir ke belakang angkat bicara setelah diam sekian lamanya. " Jadi... perlukah kita... kalian tahu, 'campur tangan' di pertemuan itu ?" katanya dengan suara rendah, seolah sedang menceritakan lelucon jorok, meski wajahnya serius. Keempat orang lain hampir melupakan kehadirannya, tapi begitulah ciri khasnya yang jarang bicara tetapi selalu menyatakan pernyataan-pernyataan mengejutkan.

Semua menyeringai, kecuali Chester yang berubah muram.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Chester ?" tanya lelaki berkumis Chaplin itu.

"Herr Himmler." mulai Chester dengan hati-hati sambil memelintir kumis hitamnya. "Wakil dari kaum Orient adalah Baba Ong, dari suku Dayak adalah tuan Danum Bakumpai. Keduanya orang yang berpikiran logis dan tenang. Tak bisa tidak, jika kita ingin perang pecah antar kedua suku, perlu ada... 'campur tangan'." Rasa jijik mewarnai pengucapan dua kata terakhir.

"Tapi kali ini, tidak bisa dengan 'pelenyapan'. Bila kita membunuh salah satu, yang lain akan curiga." sanggah Azuri sambil melirik Chester. Chester makin tertekan, karena tahu Azuri sebenarnya mendukung rencana pelenyapan.

"Hal terakhir yang kita inginkan adalah kedua suku berpaling melawan kita. Serdadu yang ada di Borneo sekarang hanya cukup untuk keperluan penjagaan infrastruktur milik Griffen." komentar Chester, setegas yang ia bisa. "dan itu buruk untuk perdagangan." tambahnya, melirik Descant si pedagang.

"Persis. Untuk membunuh ular, kau memotong kepalanya dengan satu tebasan cepat. Tambah lagi alasan untuk melaksanakan 'pelenyapan'." seringai Himmler.

"Sudahlah, kalian. Azuri benar." potong Boulton yang sedari tadi memandang siluet hitam daratan yang ia rindukan. Ia sulit percaya bongkahan kayu berbobot ton bernama kapal bisa mengapung di air. "Selesaikan pertemuan ini dalam beberapa kalimat, aku sudah mulai mabuk laut." Nada tegasnya berlawanan dengan kekonyolan pernyataannya, keempat orang lain berusaha menahan senyum masing-masing.

Sudah puas menguji argumen Chester, Azuri memutuskan argumen Himmlerlah yang benar. "Aku setuju. Asalkan kita tak terlihat sebagai pelaku nantinya. Kau tak perlu kuajari apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan kan, Himmler ?"

Merasa diremehkan, Himmler menggebrak meja. "Sekali lagi kau bermain-main, nona Azuri, lebih baik kau keluar. Ini ruang rapat, bukan ruang kerjamu."

Azuri bersandar, dan melawan dengan santai. "Hoo, jangan langsung sombong karena usulmu diterima kali ini. Biasanya kau tak lebih dari pesuruh komite ini kan ?"

"Oya ? Aku tak melihatmu bekerja, nona."

"Mungkin kerjaku terlalu cepat dan praktis, tak sepertimu, maaf."

Himmler berdiri dengan kesal sampai-sampai kursinya terjatuh ke belakang. Azuri mengangkat satu tangan untuk menenangkan.

"Cuma bercanda." katanya dengan senyum kecil. "Lakukan seperti biasa."

Himmler kembali tenang dan duduk. "Buat seperti kecelakaan kan, nona ?"

Sementara itu, di pelabuhan tampak rombongan Orient yang akan berangkat ke pulau Danan sedang bersiap-siap. Seorang lelaki gempal berjubah satin merah mengawasi kuli-kuli bertelanjang dada memuat makanan ke kapal. Kumisnya tipis dan panjang, janggutnya yang mencapai setengah perut buncitnya merupakan lambang kebijaksanaan yg senantiasa dielus-elusnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tarikan pada lengan jubahnya.

Baba Ong melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sesosok anak kecil berjubah putih kusam yang terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Ibunya mengikuti dari belakang, berjalan cepat.

"Oh, Lin !" seru Baba Ong ketika mengenali sang ibu. "Ada apa ?"

"Suamiku Zhun sudah pulang ?" tanya sang ibu lugas. Matanya jelas memancarkan kecemasan. Aneh. Seharusnya setelah setengah tahun ditinggalkan suami berdagang entah ke mana, Lin sudah terbiasa dengan rasa cemasnya, pikir Baba Ong.

"Belum, kapalnya belum merapat ke sini sejak berangkat. Ini anakmu ?"

"Ya. Namanya Feng. Tolong bawa dia."

Baba Ong memandang kemiripan orang tua dan anak sebagai sesuatu yang lumrah, tapi tetap lucu. Feng dan Lin sama-sama berambut hitam, dan meski gaya rambut mereka berbeda jauh —dikonde dan shaggy pendek— keduanya tetap memancarkan aura yang sama; ketenangan, tanggung jawab, dan keberanian. Yah, bercampur dengan aura peragu, plinplan, dan lain lain sih.

Baba Ong melempar pandangan bertanya; pasti ada suatu masalah dan ini adalah upaya menjauhkan Feng darinya. Lin memalingkan muka dan menggeleng pelan. Melihat itu Baba Ong mengangguk sekenanya. Ini adalah permintaan istri teman baiknya; alasan di balik permintaan ini tak begitu penting.

Perjalanan rombongan Orient berjalan lancar. Angin malam yang berhembus dari darat ke lautan mendorong layar kapal Jung berukuran kecil itu. Kerap digunakan pedagang Orient, ujung haluan dan buritannya yang lancip serta layar segi empatnya mudah dikenali dari jauh.

Karena yakin tak ada ancaman bahaya, Baba Ong mengijinkan seluruh anak buahnya beristirahat kecuali satu orang yang bertugas memegang kemudi berupa dengan dayung raksasa di buritan dan beberapa orang lainnya sebagai teman mengobrol di bawah obor yang dipasang di dinding bilik kemudi. Malang baginya dan untung bagi pasukan khusus Griffen yang mendekati kapal itu dengan sekoci dan memanjat ke atas dengan kait. Langit tak berbulan, seolah para dewa menutup mata terhadap pertumpahan darah di bawah hidungnya atau bahkan mengijinkan tindakan kotor pasukan berbaju serba hitam itu.

Anak buah Baba Ong yang berkumpul di sekitar kemudi kapal diberondong peluru senapan. Sisa awak kapal yang naik dari palka kapal dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk setengah gelagapan dibantai senapan yang sudah menunggu. Beberapa awak berhasil menerobos sergapan itu dan melawan para penyusup dari dekat dengan parang. Karena jumlah senapan yang membidik lubang ke palka kapal berkurang, makin banyak awak berhasil naik dan membantu kawannya yang sudah merintis pertempuran. Perlahan, bunyi tembakan berkurang digantikan desingan parang dan pedang yang beradu. Himmler yang meminpin penyerbuan itu tersenyum puas dari tempatnya di kemudi kapal. Tinggal membunuh semua orang yang tersisa dan melobangi dasar kapal, pikirnya. Penggunaan peledak dihindari pada misi ini karena dapat menyebabkan kebakaran dan menarik perhatian.

Baba Ong pun ikut bertarung melawan penyusup-penyusup itu, tetapi ia berusaha tak jauh-jauh lubang palka. Feng ada di bawah sana, pikirnya. Apa yang dapat kukatakan pada teman baikku ketika ia pulang dan menemukan anaknya sudah menjadi mayat ?

"Baba..." Feng menyembulkan kepala dari lubang palka.

Baba Ong buru-buru menginjak kepala Feng kembali masuk. "Jangan keluar ! Tetap di sana." perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari seorang penyusup yang mendekat.

Feng sekarang hanya bisa mendengarkan derap kaki di atas geladak yang bertalu-talu tak beraturan dan teriakan orang-orang yang menjadi korban besi dingin, mengamuk dan menebas di atas mayat kawan-kawannya yang sudah terbunuh timah panas dari awal pertempuran. Pikirannya dipenuhi seseorang di kemudi kapal yang tak ikut bertarung dan hanya mengawasi. Mungkinkah ia pemimpin lawan ?

Setelah menarik napas dalam, Feng memanjat ke atas geladak dan merebut pisau kecil yang tersarung di pinggang Baba Ong.

"HEI— FENG !"

Ia tak mempedulikan teriakan itu, dengan hati-hati ia setengah berlari menembus kerumunan yang sedang beradu pedang menuju kemudi kapal. Pisau yang ia rebut dipegang di belakang punggung supaya tersembunyi. Mereka takkan tega membunuh anak-anak, pikirnya. Jangan bergerak terlalu cepat, tunjukkan kau masih anak-anak, dan pedang mereka akan berhenti sejenak. Sejenak yang menentukan hidupku, cukup untuk menjauh dari jangkauan pedang. Semoga.

Himmler yang mengawasi jalannya penyerbuan menyadari sosok kecil yang bergerak perlahan menuju tempatnya. Ia mengokang pistolnya membidik Feng yang sudah di dasar tangga menuju bilik kemudi. Wajahnya yang dingin bagai batu tak menunjukkan keraguan maupun belas kasihan pada anak yang mendekat dengan mata setengah terbelalak dan jantung berdegup kencang karena tegang.

Secara ajaib, angin kencang menyebabkan debu masuk ke mata Himmler. Meski tembakannya meleset sedikit ke samping, lutut Feng melemas mendengar letusan pistol.

Karena mati adalah ketakutan terbesar manusia, bisiknya pada diri sendiri, bahkan ketika ia terduduk lemas dengan mata tetap terpaku pada Himmler. Feng setengah menyeret diri menaiki tangga dengan tangan yang masih bebas, dan setelah kakinya mendapatkan kekuatan kembali, pisau di tangan satunya ia ayunkan sembarangan sembari memaksa diri menekan maju.

Himmler tahu mengisi peluru lagi takkan sempat, maka ia mencabut pedang dari pinggang dengan tangan kiri. Tetapi salah satu tebasan liar Feng sempat memotong urat nadi tangan kanan Himmler yang memegang pistol, baru ia terlempar tebasan pedang Himmler ke laut. Luka tebasan menyerong dari pinggang ke bahunya terasa panas, kemudian menyengat ketika disambut air laut yang asin.

Feng tercebur dan tak terlihat lagi di air laut yang hitam.

Dan mati adalah sederhana, bisiknya lagi pada diri sendiri sambil tersenyum puas, menyerahkan diri pada dasar laut terdalam dan segala makhluk halus yang menghuninya.

Entah berapa lama Feng berpegangan pada papan kayu yang mengapung itu. Aneh, papan itu terasa baru dan halus tak berlumut. Samar-samar, dengan pandangan kabur Feng melihat sebuah kapal di kejauhan. Matahari telah tinggi dan terasa terik di wajahnya.

"Ada orang di sana !" teriak awak kapal.

Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya kesadaran, Feng mendengar perintah-perintah untuk menaikkannya ke kapal.

**~ Chapter 1 end ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarlet Snow**

**Chapter 2 (Of Course It's True, What Else ?)**

Ketika Feng tersadar tangan dan kakinya sudah terikat oleh tali di lambung sebuah kapal asing. Ia tak lagi memakai jubah putihnya, sekarang bertelanjang dada dan bercelana pendek hitam. Feng memperkirakan ukuran dan struktur kapalnya tak jauh berbeda dengan kapal Jung kaum Orient yang ia kenal baik. Peti-peti dan tong-tong kayu setengah memenuhi tempat ia disekap. Sebuah lubang palka di langit-langit lambung yang menuju ke dek mengijinkan matahari pagi masuk. Sejenak Feng menatapi tangga yang bersandar pada lubang dan membayangkan dirinya kembali pada bebasnya udara dek, tapi perhatiannya tertarik pada beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa Dayak yang tak ia mengerti di dek, mengerumuni mulut lubang.

"Bocah Orient yang terapung-apung memegang pecahan kapal, dan ketidakhadiran Baba Ong dalam pertemuan kemarin di pulau Danan, keduanya terlalu berhubungan untuk sekedar kebetulan." kata sebuah suara lelaki yang pelan, datar dan dalam

"Terserahlah, Danum. Tarui sudah dilakukan, arwah leluhur sudah memberi tanggal baik untuk mengedarkan mangkok merah dan mulai perang. Biar perang belum mulai benar-benar, semua kaum Orient sudah dianggap musuh, bocah kecil sekalipun." suara lelaki lain, lebih berintonasi dan bersemangat, tapi tetap berwibawa.

Suara pertama yang bernama Danum terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang berpikir. "Kalau memang begitu, anak itu sudah boleh dipenggal."

"Kalau memang pantas dipenggal." suara ketiga, kali ini suara wanita yang lembut tetapi tegas. "Dia hanya anak kecil, bukan pejuang yang biasa kita lawan."

"Dia kaum Orient, dan itu sudah cukup alasan." sanggah suara kedua. "Pula, aku tak mau mendengar apapun tentang kode etik pejuang dari seorang wanita." tambahnya dengan nada yang bahkan dapat Feng tangkap sebagai meremehkan.

Suara ketiga, sang wanita menyambar balik. "Teras, mana sopan sant-"

"Cukup, Leony, Teras !" tegur Danum dengan suaranya yang ternyata bisa mengancam bila ditinggikan. Kedua lawan bicaranya bungkam dan patuh. Setelah jeda beberapa detik, Danum kembali pada suara datarnya. "Kalian berdua sama-sama tak bersopan santun. Mari kita lihat sendiri anak itu dan berhenti bertengkar, ya ?"

Tiga sosok tersebut memanjat turun dan berjalan mendekati Feng. Wajah mereka tak terlihat karena satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah dari lubang palka tersebut. Efek backlight. Satu orang diketahui botak, karena siluet kepalanya yang bulat sempurna, tapi dua orang lainnya berambut. Tak banyak yang dapat Feng lakukan kecuali menatap balik pada tiga orang yang berdiri mengerumuninya.

"Mata seorang lemah. Sorot yang lembab dan halus." komentar suara kedua yang diketahui bernama Teras.

Sang wanita yang bernama Leony, berjongkok di depan Feng sehingga mata mereka berdua terpaut satu sama lain. Mereka saling menatap sampai Danum yang setengah tak sabar meminta jawaban.

"Bagaimana, Leony ?"

Leony tahu bila ia membenarkan pernyataan Teras, anak ini mungkin akan dilepaskan dan diijinkan kembali ke perkampungan Orient di sekitar benteng Stelsel, tapi memalsukan kekuatan jiwa seseorang baginya adalah pelanggaran tak termaafkan, bahkan untuk alasan kemanusiaan sekalipun.

Ia menghela napas dan memberikan jawaban yang ia benci setiap kata-katanya. "Sorot matanya terfokus dan konstan. Memang lembut, tapi itu tak berarti ia lemah, hanya tampaknya begitu. Bibit seorang pejuang."

Danum mencabut mandau, pedang pendeknya, dari ikat pinggang. "Terima kasih, sekarang tolong minggir, kuusahakan ini secepat dan serapi mungkin." Teras tersenyum. Feng membelalak ketakutan.

Leony bergeming, tetap berjongkok dan terus beradu pandang. "Tunggu. Kalau kita memenggalnya sekarang di tengah laut, jiwa di kepalanya bisa lepas dan jadi tak berguna. Kita lakukan setelah berlabuh saja, nah ?"

"Baiklah." Danum menyarungkan kembali mandaunya. Bahkan Teras tampak setuju, meski sedikit menggerutu. "Lebih baik begitu."

Kedua lelaki itu kemudian naik ke dek, Teras naik lebih dulu. Sebelum memanjat naik, Danum berkata singkat, "Tanyai dia, ya Leony. Semoga ia bisa menjawab." Leony mengangguk kecil.

Leony pindah duduk di peti sebelah Feng, sekarang terlihat ia berambut hitam sepinggang, baju tanpa lengan dan rok selutut berwarna hitam berhiaskan pola-pola merah, berikat pinggang putih dan berikat kepala merah kecoklatan. Kali ini ia berbicara dengan bahasa Orient. "A, nak. Kau bisa mengerti apa yang kuucapkan ?" Feng mengangguk kecil. "Kau ada di atas kapal Danum Bakumpai, anggota dewan perwakilan suku Dayak untuk dialog di pulau Danan kemarin. Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang ketidakhadiran Baba Ong, wakil dari kaum Orient ?"

Feng melongo, tak mampu mencerna perubahan situasi yang mendadak.

"Tenang dulu, susun kata-katamu, aku takkan menggigit." senyum Leony geli.

Teknik interogasi 'good cop, bad cop' ini membuat Feng mencari perlindungan pada Leony yang tampak baik, dari kedua lelaki menakutkan yang tadi berniat mencelakainya. Selama delapan menit ke depan Feng menceritakan tentang kejadian-kejadian dari bertolaknya Baba Ong ke pulau Danan, penyerangan kapal mereka oleh pasukan berbaju hitam, serangkaian penglihatan aneh yang ia dapat ketika terapung-terapung, sampai ombak besar yang membuatnya pingsan hingga dinaikkan ke kapal ini.

"Pecahan kapal itu berarti kapal Baba Ong dirusak dan ditenggelamkan. tapi oleh siapa ?" gumam Leony. Ia memijat-mijat dagunya dan menerawang ke langit-langit, berpikir keras. "Orang-orang berbaju hitam itu bisa saja anggota suku kami, tapi karena penyerang-penyerang itu punya senjata api, berarti bukan."

Melihat Feng yang memberinya tatapan bingung, Leony tersenyum geli. "Pikiranku buntu, bagaimana denganmu, nak ? Ah, namamu ?"

"Feng."

"Ya, apakah mungkin yang menyerang kapalmu itu sesama kaum Orient ?"

Feng terdiam, lalu memberikan beberapa anggukan cepat. "Kadang ada terjadi, biasanya karena persaingan dagang."

Mulut Leony bulat sempurna. "Ho, menarik ! Tapi menimbang tujuan berlayar Baba Ong, kurasa tak mungkin. Jika perang benar terjadi, pelakunya tetap akan rugi jika dia juga kaum Orient. Tapi... persaingan dagang bisa menjadi motif penyerangan..."

"Mungkinkah dari kalangan penguasa, kerajaan Mojawa kalau begitu ? Oh, maaf nak, kau belum mengerti pembagian kekuasaan di pulau Borneo ini ya ?" Feng menggeleng. Leony pun menjelaskan. "Penguasa de facto pulau Borneo adalah kerajaan Mojawa yang berpusat jauh di kepulauan selatan, meski secara praktek suku Dayaklah yang berkuasa. Perdagangan laut didominasi kaum Orient dan kaum Griffen, dua-duanya pendatang dari seberang samudera, karena Mojawa dan Dayak sudah puas di darat. Begitulah kira-kira, mengerti ?"

Feng melongo dengan mulut terbuka.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Pokoknya Dayak dan Orient dicoret dari daftar pelaku, sisa Mojawa dan Griffen."

Leony menunggu respon, tanpa hasil.

"Ayolah nak, tak menarik kalau aku sendiri yang cerewet."

"Eehh... bagaimana dengan Griffen ?" jawab Feng sekenanya.

"Kudengar rempah-rempah yang mereka beli di sini dapat dijual seharga emas di kampung halaman mereka, dengan keuntungan sebesar itu seharusnya mereka sudah cukup puas, tak mungkin Griffen. Mojawa, kalau begitu ? Mereka memang terlibat dalam perdagangan laut, tapi hanya mendapat seporsi kecil. Jika armada dagang Orient dirusak perang, mereka bisa dengan cepat menyikut Griffen dengan kebijakan-kebijakan dagang dan mengambilalih porsi Orient. Ada tambahan, nak ? Jika tidak, kutebak pelakunya dari pihak Mojawa."

"Ada seorang berkulit putih yang memimpin penyerangan." jawab Feng.

"Jah, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi ? Hanya kaum Griffen yang berkulit putih, mereka pelakunya."

"Kakak tidak bertanya sih." Sebenarnya Feng awalnya tak berpikir jauh dan mengira suku Dayaklah pelakunya.

Leony mengernyitkan dahi dan tersenyum geli. "Yah, terima kasih juga sih."

"Kak, apa aku boleh pulang nanti ? Ibuku pasti khawatir."

Menghadapi pertanyaan polos ini, ekspresi Leony berubah muram. Secara singkat, ia mengulang isi percakapannya dengan Danum dan Teras tadi. Feng tertunduk muram, sesekali mengangguk, tapi selain itu ia tak merespon.

Leony membiarkan anak itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sejenak, baru angkat bicara kembali. "Apa kau takut ?"

"..."

Leony tersenyum lembut dan mengelus-elus kepala Feng. "Anak kecil yang kudengar dalam ceritamu tak takut mati, ia bahkan berani berhadapan dengan orang dewasa bersenjatakan pistol. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran ?"

"Apakah kaum Griffen akan mendapat hukuman yang pantas untuk perbuatannya ?" tanya Feng malu-malu, suaranya hanya sedikit lebih keras dari bisikan.

"...tidak. Setelah roh leluhur mengkehendaki perang, Dayak dan Orient akan terlalu sibuk baku hantam untuk memikirkan hal lain."

"Tapi kan anak kecil yang berbuat nakal harus dipukul pantatnya, kenapa orang dewasa bisa berbuat jahat seenaknya ?" protes Feng, dahi mengernyit.

"Karena mereka orang dewasa. Pukul pantat tak berlaku lagi."

"Kalau bukan pantat ya leher saja."

"Maksudmu ?"

Feng tersenyum jahil. Senyuman pertamanya pada Leony. "Potong~"

"...kau bilang ibumu menunggu di rumah ?"

"Kakak bisa membantuku kabur dari sini ?" tanya Feng bersemangat.

"Tidak. Roh leluhur sudah bicara, sekarang kau tawanan perang." jawab Leony lesu. "Biarpun aku tak suka, tak mungkin aku melanggar kehendak leluhur."

Feng berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana leluhur kalian bicara ?"

"Mereka akan merasuki tubuh panglima perang kami setelah melangsungkan tarian Tarui dan berbicara lewatnya, kenapa ? Panglima kami bernama Teras, lelaki berambut yang tadi tidak mencoba memenggalmu."

"...apa dia bisa dipercaya ?"

"Tidak. Karena itulah aku benci bajingan itu." jawabnya cepat, mengerutkan dahi. "Tapi bila kau benar nak, ini tuduhan yang sangat serius. Aku tak mungkin mengajukannya, kepalaku akan di 'potong~' karena lancang. Ngomong-ngomong jangan sampai mereka tahu aku memanggilnya bajingan." Leony tersenyum jahil.

"...kalau begitu, adakah cara bertanya tentang nasibku pada leluhur kalian tanpa melalui bajinga- tuan Teras, maksudku ?"

"Tentang nasibmu ? Kau percaya leluhur kami akan berpihak pada seorang anak dari kaum Orient ?"

"Dewa berpihak pada yang benar, kan ?" Feng tersenyum polos.

"...leluhur bukan dewa..." Leony menghela nafas panjang.

"Kumohon ?"

Leony menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Ada. Tapi benar-benar bergantung pada nasib."

6 jam kemudian, kapal sudah merapat di pelabuhan kota Bekantan. Dari tempatnya terikat Feng dapat mencium bau ikan bercampur dengan bau badan buruh-buruh pelabuhan. Hari sudah menjelang sore, matahari yang menyusup masuk dari lubang palka berubah jingga. Leony turun dari dek untuk menjemput Feng. Mereka berdua kemudian turun dari kapal dan menuju kerumunan orang yang duduk dalam lingkaran di dekat jembatan turun. Kerumunan itu membuka dan Leony menarik Feng masuk ke pusat lingkaran, di mana Danum dan seorang dukun telah menunggu di dekat api dengan sewajan air terebus di atasnya. Berhubung ritual ini dilangsungkan tiba-tiba dan tanpa persiapan sebelumnya, tak satupun peserta maupun penonton memakai pakaian yang seharusnya, semuanya bertelanjang dada dan bercelana pendek, kecuali Leony yang tetap memakai baju.

Danum Bakumpai memang terlihat botak, keriput, dan tua, sekitar 60an, tetapi dukunnya lebih tua lagi, sekitar 80an dengan rambut gondrong yang sudah memutih dan kumis putih lebat. Tetapi biarpun botak, berbeda dengan sang dukun yang kurus dan bertulang-tulang, Danum berdada bidang dan berperut enam.

Leony mengumumkan duduk perkaranya dengan suara yang lantang pada kerumunan penonton, menghindari tuduhan bahwa Teras memalsukan kata-kata leluhur. "Perkaraku, Leony Bakumpai, dengan ayahku, Danum Bakumpai adalah mengenai nasib seorang tawanan perang bernama Feng. Anak ini bukanlah pejuang karena tidak memegang senjata, dan karena itu tak layak dipenggal sesuai adat _kayau_ kita."

Danum melanjutkan. "Roh-roh leluhur telah menghendaki perang, dan tanpa terkecuali, semua pejuang, maupun bibit-bibitnya, seperti anak ini, seharusnya layak dikayau. Biarkan para leluhur yang memutuskan perkara ini, dan semoga yang bersalah mendapat hukuman sepantasnya."

Ritual dimulai. Diiringi lantunan lagu oleh sang dukun dan kerumunannya, Danum dan Leony menari mengelilingi api unggun dan wajan air rebusan sampai sang dukun mencabut satu cincin dari jarinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam wajan air rebusan yang sekarang sudah mendidih bergelembung.

Feng menarik lengan Leony dan bertanya. "Apa sekarang ?"

"Kami akan mencoba mengambil cincin itu. Setelah itu, tangan kami akan digosok dengan sabut kepala. Tangan yang merah melepuh, berarti bersalah."

Danum mencoba duluan. Dalam satu percobaan, ia berhasil mengambil cincin tersebut sementara Leony baru berhasil pada percobaan ketiga. Mereka dibawa naik kembali ke kapal dan tangan mereka berdua digosok dengan sabut kelapa di ruangan yang berbeda sementara Feng dan para penonton menunggu. Ketika mereka berdua turun, ternyata tangan Danum yang melepuh.

Leony bergegas menarik tangan Feng dan pergi. "Aku duluan, ayah." katanya, meninggalkan tubuh renta yang berlutut siap menerima paket pukulan tongkat di punggung sebagai hukuman. Seruan kesakitan dan suara tamparan tongkat mengiringi kepergian mereka.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, nak ?" tanya Leony, masih menggandeng Feng. "Suku Dayak akan tetap berperang, mereka takkan mendengar apapun yang kukatakan, tak ada yang akan percaya padaku."

"Aku harus memberi tahu kebenaran pada kaumku, lalu meminta bantuan pada kaum Mojawa."

Diam-diam Leony mulai menyukai gayanya. "Lalu ? Bagaimana dengan kaum Griffen ?" Pertanyaan retoris itu disertai senyuman jahil.

"Eehh... Ee..."

Leony tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Aku akan membantumu. Jadi untuk sementara, tinggallah dulu denganku."

"Oh, terima kasih, kak..."

"Leony. Leony Bakumpai."

Dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke kota Bekantan melewati gudang-gudang kayu pelabuhan yang besar, Leony dan Feng menjumpai pemandangan yang menarik. Di gang kecil yang gelap di antara dua gudang, mereka melihat Teras menerima sekantung uang dari seorang kurir yang menyamar sebagai buruh. Sejenak Leony dan Feng saling berpandangan, lalu melengos pergi dari lokasi transaksi uang suap itu.

**~ Chapter 2 end ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarlet Snow  
Chapter 3 (God Said, I'm The Best Tactician Ever)**

Kota Bekantan, yang disebut-sebut sebagai kota terbesar di pulau Borneo, bila dilihat dari jauh sedikit aneh dan menarik mata. Jauh dari bayangan bangunan-bangunan bertingkat yang terbuat dari semen, Bekantan secara kasar adalah lautan rumah Betang, rumah panggung panjang khas masyarakat Dayak yang berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan perkecualian benteng Nassau milik kaum Griffen di tengah kota dan perkampungan kaum Orient di sekitar benteng. Meski begitu, Bekantan jauh dari kesan kumuh. Sisi semua rumah persegi panjang tersebut yang pendek, keduanya menghadap timur dan barat. Pintu depan menghadap timur dan pintu belakang menghadap barat, melambangkan semangat kesukuan untuk bekerja keras bertahan hidup dari matahari terbit sampai terbenam.

Di dalam salah satu rumah inilah Leony terbangun dan menemukan Feng di sebelahnya. Pagi hari di kota Bekantan selalu tenang dan damai, kicauan burung dan embun pagi di sela-sela kayu rumah. Feng masih tertidur dengan nafas teratur sementara Leony diam-diam bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Matahari akan terbit dan terbenam, bahkan tanpa manusia menyaksikannya." renung Leony sambil memilah-milah singkong rebus dari sebuah keranjang rotan. "Sejak kapan kita terlalu sibuk berdoa ke atas dan lupa memastikan kebenaran di bumi ?"

"Kata-kata satu orang mampu menyulut perang." Ia menoleh pada Feng yang masih tidur lelap. "Kalau begitu, apakah tekad satu orang bisa menghancurkan dunia ?" Feng bangun dan mengusap-usap mata. "Yah, mungkin saja." lengos Leony.

"Selamat pagi..." ucap Feng dengan suara serak setelah duduk bersimpuh di sebelah Leony.

"Hapus kotoran mata itu. Hari ini kita akan bertemu temanku dari pihak Griffen."

"Untuk apa ? Biarpun Griffen mengakui telah membunuh Baba Ong, tetap saja suku Dayak akan berperang kan ?" gumam Feng dengan mata masih setengah terpejam.

"Walau kau kehilangan satu pertempuran, belum berarti kau kalah perang." senyum Leony. "Mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu jika tahu gambaran besarnya. Makan singkong rebus itu dan cuci mukamu, cepat. Ah, tolong ambilkan kalung itu." Leony menunjuk sebuah kalung yang tergantung di dinding dekat kepala Feng. Kalung itu bertali hitam, dan diujungnya ada ukiran kayu berbentuk harimau menerkam.

"Kalung keberuntungan ?" tanya Feng sambil menaruhnya di atas tangan Leony.

"Bagi kami, harimau adalah lambang keberanian. Kalung ini biasa dipakai pejuang-pejuang yang akan berangkat ke medan laga."

"Bukankah hari ini kita hanya bertemu dengan teman kakak ?"

"Bagaimanapun dia kaum Griffen, dan biar kuberitahu, intrik-intrik seperti ini di balik sebuah peranglah yang menentukan berapa jumlah yang mati. Nyawa manusia dalam genggaman kita... Hebat kan ?"

"Tapi yang kita akan lakukan kan cuma bicara dengan beberapa orang."

"Banyak orang bicara begitu." senyum Leony. "Makanya sampai sekarang aku masih bingung kenapa manusia repot sekali hidupnya."

Teman yang dimaksud adalah kepala sekolah Inlandsche School, sekolah yang dikelola kaum Griffen dan diperuntukkan untuk mendidik penduduk lokal agar kelak bekerja di instansi-instansi dan lembaga-lembaga milik Griffen sebagai balas budi. Dengan latar belakang seperti itu, tak seorangpun heran akan arsitekturnya yang sangat kebaratan, bangunan bertingkat dua yang dibangun dari batu kapur yang lalu diplester putih, dengan atap oranye. Ketika Leony datang, ia dan Feng segera dipandu ke taman tengah yang dikepung bangunan-bangunan kelas di seluruh sisi.

"Pagi, Chester." sapa Leony, dalam bahasa Griffen yang tak Feng mengerti.

"Pagi."

Chester Abendanon, yang sedang duduk di pagar bata rendah yang mengelilingi sebuah pohon, melanjutkan membaca, acuh tak acuh pada kedatangan Leony, bahkan ketika Leony dan Feng duduk tanpa permisi di sebelahnya. Kesal, Leony menyikut-nyikut Chester agar berhenti membaca.

"Ada urusan apa, Leony Bakumpai, putri dari kepala suku Danum Bakumpai yang terhormat, datang ke sekolahku pagi ini ?" tanyanya setelah semenit diganggu. Seperti biasa, ia tampak rapi dengan rambut hitam yang disisir belah samping, kumis hitam yang bergoyang pada setiap ucapan kata, dan kemeja safari coklat berdasi.

"Hanya memastikan kurikulum di sini tak menghina tradisi dan adat kami." jawab Leony dingin sambil menyibak rambut hitamnya yang tebal dan panjang.

"Atau untuk minum teh gratis ?" Chester menyikut balik, kali ini lumayan keras.

Leony tertawa lepas. "Jangan lupa kuenya."

Chester melambaikan tangan dan asistennya, seorang lelaki pribumi berkemeja putih dan celana hitam, datang membawa senampan teh dan kue tak lama kemudian. Ia meletakkan seluruh nampan di antara Chester dan Leony, lalu mohon diri. Percakapan dimulai dengan salam secara resmi, menanyakan keadaan masing-masing sekedar untuk sopan santun dan sejenisnya. Melihat celah, Leony langsung masuk ke pokok persoalan.

"Kau sudah dengar, suku Dayak akan menyatakan perang pada kaum Orient ?"

Wajah Chester berubah muram, sebelum ia mengangguk tanpa ekspresi sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Perundingan damai di pulau Danan tempo hari gagal karena Baba Ong dari pihak Orient berhalangan hadir, tapi beberapa pekerja pelabuhan mengaku melihatnya bertolak ke Danan dua hari yang lalu. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Mungkin saja diserang dan ditenggelamkan seseorang." tukasnya, masih tanpa ekspresi. Dia tahu, pikir Chester. Kenapa lagi ia datang membawa seorang anak Orient yang kelihatannya menjadi saksi penyerangan yang Himmler pimpin itu ? Leony pasti meminta bicara dengan seseorang yang bersangkutan. Hanya Azuri yang pangkatnya cukup rendah, — tapi cukup tinggi untuk tahu — untuk melayani diskusi rahasia macam ini.

Leony tidak melempar komentar lain seperti seharusnya, tapi diam. Masing-masing tahu di antara mereka sudah terbentuk kesepakatan sunyi. Chester takkan tega membohongiku, pikir Leony. Atau tidak berani, mungkin ? Ah, terserahlah.

"Kalung harimau yang kau pakai itu..."

"Kenapa, Chester ?"

"Apa benar kau wanita ? Baru pertama kali seseorang punya nyali untuk bertamu ke rumah seseorang yang ia tahu adalah pembunuh."

"Diamlah, Ester. Itu sih masalah lelaki sekarang yang pengecut." balas Leony.

Chester menghela nafas panjang dan kembali serius. "Kau harus tahu, ini berarti akan ada yang mati." Tentu saja, pihak Griffen takkan membiarkan siapapun mengetahui rahasia mereka, bahkan biarpun tak ada yg memercayainya, pikir Chester. Chester, yang sudah sering dipaksa 'membantu' pihak militer Griffen sangat mengerti bahwa meski sebuah sugesti ditolak secara sadar oleh seseorang, gagasan itu akan terus terngiang di alam bawah sadar sang penolak dan muncul sebagai kesimpulan akhir ketika tak ada gagasan lain yang membantu.

"Lebih baik jangan, upacara penguburan itu tidak murah." sahut Leony ringan.

Mengesampingkan sifat riang Leony, Chester tahu benar keputusan yang wanita itu ambil selalu sangat dipengaruhi oleh dampaknya pada orang lain. Tak mungkin ia akan mengorbankan diri begitu saja dan menyisakan kerabat dan teman yang bersedih, tapi kesetiaan dan kecintaannya pada sukunya sendiri memberi Chester alasan untuk khawatir.

"Biarkan aku yang memikirkan resiko dan menanggung tanggung jawab pada apa yang akan terjadi." Leony bersandar pada bahu Chester merogoh sebotol pil putih dari saku dada kemeja safari Chester. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum aspirin minggu ini." senyumnya sambil mengocok ringan botol pil itu.

Satu lagi sifat temannya yang sangat Chester suka dan benci, tergantung situasi, kekerasan kepala dan tekadnya.

"Kuyakin tindakanmu ini lebih baik tidak diketahui sukumu untuk sementara, kau tidak diikuti kan ke sini ?"

"Oh, penguntit suruhan ayahku kusuruh menunggu di luar kok, jangan khawatir."

Meski Feng tidak mengerti bahasa Griffen sepatah katapun, tawa Leony yg ditemani kerutan dahi Chester membuatnya mengerti bahwa candaan Leony mengkhawatirkan Chester. Feng menarik-narik celana Chester untuk mendapatkan perhatian, dan menggeleng untuk menenangkan Chester, apapun yang baru Leony ucapkan.

Selesai tertawa, Leony kembali ke topik. "Adakah hari di mana aku memang harus datang ke sini secara wajar, hari di mana sekolah akan ramai ? Lebih dekat lebih baik."

Chester berpikir sejenak. Peringatan lima tahun berdirinya sekolah ini, dalam empat minggu lagi. Takkan ada yang curiga jika Leony yang biasa menjadi juru bicara suku Dayak, diundang. Azuri pun bisa disamarkan dengan mudah sebagai salah satu guru.

"Empat minggu lagi. Ulang tahun kelima sekolah ini. Tidak biasanya kau melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan."

Leony membuka botol pil aspirin Chester, mengambil satu, baru mengembalikannya ke saku Chester. "Yah, belakangan aku stres." ujarnya sambil menelan pil.

Sore hari pada hari yang sama, Chester terlihat berjalan menyusuri jalan berbatu ala Victorian di tepi sungai Itobari yang mengalir tak jauh dari tembok hitam benteng Nassau. Jalan tersebut dipenuhi bar-bar bergaya Griffen yang dikelola pedagang-pedagang Orient, dan oleh para pelaut Griffen diberi sebutan sayang 'Rue de Colon' yang secara harafiah berarti 'Jalan Koloni', mengacu pada candaan para pelaut Griffen bahwa "Satu-satunya kondisi untuk membuang sauh dari kapal adalah jika ada alkohol, wanita, dan musik !" Tapi Chester hari itu tidak datang untuk bersenang-senang, tidak dengan wajah muramnya ketika memasuki salah satu bar.

Gaya arsitektur bar tersebut mencerminkan latar belakangnya : campur aduk. Tembok dan dindingnya berplaster putih ala Kolonial, tapi kursi dan mejanya pendek dari kayu ala Orient. Beberapa lentera minyak ala Mojawa tergantung di dinding, menciptakan suasana temaram yang santai. Tak ada ornamen yang mewakili suku Dayak di bar itu, kecuali beberapa gentong tuak, minuman favorit mereka, di gudang.

Chester tidak memperdulikan band yang sedang bermusik di ujung ruangan dan bergegas menuju salah satu meja.

"Minum ?" tanya wanita paruh baya berbaju safari yang sudah menempati meja itu sambil mengangkat segelas vodka, minuman beralkohol dari Griffen yang bening seperti air. Angin sore dari laut pada hari itu cukup sejuk dan bersahabat, karena itu wanita itu menggerai rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat auburn.

"Tidak." tolak Chester tegas.

"Ayolah." wanita tersebut menyibak rambutnya dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan, lelucon slapstick favoritnya. "Kau perlu segelas vodka sebelum bicara, menimbang bobot masalah yang kelihatannya akan kau laporkan." tambahnya dengan suara yang lebih rendah dan serius.

Dia tahu, pikir Chester. Azuri memang punya mata-mata di mana-mana, apalagi di Inlandsche School.

"...siapa nama wanita itu ?"

"Leony Bakumpai. Putri kepala suku Dayak. Tadi pagi ia minta bertemu denganmu."

Azuri menenggak vodkanya dan menerawang ke ujung ruangan. "Sial. Kapan ?"

"Perayaan ultah sekolah, empat minggu lagi. Kau akan menyamar menjadi guru."

"...baiklah. Aku tahu nanti akan ada acara minum tuak bergilir, itu acara wajib di sebuah selamatan. Kita gunakan kesempatan itu dan racuni pipa sedotannya dengan racun yang dapat disedot habis satu orang."

Jenius, Leony pasti akan minum pertama karena isapan pertama adalah kehormatan, pikir Chester. Agar habis disedot satu orang, racun tersebut pasti takkan berbentuk bubuk ataupun cairan, tapi pil. Dan racun favorit Azuri adalah...

"Pil potasium sianida. Favoritku."

Chester yang juga ahli dalam bidang obat-obatan tahu efek yang akan terjadi. Leony akan menggelepar selama setengah jam setelah racunnya bekerja, tapi setelah dua jam otopsi mayat akan menunjukkan gejala yang serupa serangan jantung. Untuk menunda efek racun, pil akan dibungkus dengan coating keramik yang tebal coatingnya disesuaikan dengan lama penundaan. Ia akan mati di rumahnya, lama setelah acara selesai, tanpa memancing curiga.

"Tuak pasti akan disediakan dari suku Dayak dalam kendi khusus, bukan dari pihak kita, karena itu waktu peracunan sedotan hanya bisa tepat ketika acara minum akan dimulai. Selain itu aku akan terlihat mencurigakan. Kau akan menunda kedatangannya ke ruang minum sementara aku meracuni sedotan itu."

"...aku tak bisa melakukannya, dia temanku. Aku takkan mungkin bisa bicara dengan normal dengannya jika tahu menit selanjutnya ia akan menenggak racun."

"Justru karena itulah. Ia memercayaimu. Aku tak mau menggunakan orang lain untuk menundanya karena beresiko membuatnya curiga. Lagipula..." Azuri mengeluarkan dua lembar foto kecil dari sakunya.

Chester mengenali pasangan suami-istri berusia lanjut di foto pertama sebagai orang tuanya di balik jeruji penjara. Mereka mendekap satu sama lain, ketakutan, bingung, dan pasrah. Foto kedua, keponakan lelaki Chester yang baru tujuh tahun, menggenggam erat boneka beruangnya yang lusuh di balik sel penjara lain. Terlihat jelas di muka anak itu bahwa ia telah ditakuti sebegitu rupa sehingga akan patuh pada perintah apapun.

"...kalau kau mengacaukan operasi ini, mereka akan dikirim ke Novaya Zemlia."

Setiap orang di Griffen tahu, Novaya Zemlia adalah pulau kecil di bagian utara yang terkena badai salju sepanjang tahun, terkenal untuk kamp kerja paksanya di mana para tahanan menambang emas dalam gua es, tanpa diberi fasilitas yang layak untuk manusia.

Chester menghela napas. "Hanya mengalihkan perhatian. Oke."

Azuri menyimpan kedua foto itu, menenggak sisa minuman di gelasnya, dan berdiri. "Sampai jumpa di perayaan, pak kepala sekolah."

Beberapa jam setelahnya, setelah menenggak berbotol-botol alkohol, Chester berjalan dengan terhuyung ke katedral St. Gossen di depan pintu gerbang benteng Nassau. Mabuk, Chester duduk di bangku paling depan, dan berdoa sambil menatap salib besar yang tergantung di belakang mimbar.

"Bapa Kami yang di surga... Permintaanku sederhana, sangat sederhana, tapi mengapa tidak ? Yang kuminta hanya kebahagiaan bagi keluargaku, dan kemampuan membahagiakan wanita yang kudamba... Sekarang, aku harus memilih satu. Aku tak boleh serakah sebagai manusia, tapi apakah mencintai adalah dosa ? ! Ya Bapa..." Kepalan tangan Chester memutih karena tegang dan kesal. "...aku berdoa, turunkanlah palu keadilan pada manusia-manusia sombong yang memerintah Griffen seperti dewa dengan segala kuasa dan uang mereka..."

Tepat dengan selesainya doa Chester, menara jam berdentang dua belas kali menandakan pergantian hari. Tiga minggu dan enam hari lagi menuju perayaan ultah sekolah.

**~ Chapter 3 End ~**


End file.
